The mission of the Biostatistics Shared Resource is to provide strategic service in the design, oversight, implementation, analysis, publication, and reporting of scientific studies by CCSG program members. This includes articulating study objectives and hypotheses, conceiving appropriate cost-effective designs and models for achievement of study objectives, assuring that modern and appropriate statistical methods are used, monitoring interim and final analyses, and co-authoring abstracts and manuscripts. The expertise provided by the staff ensures that the yield of useful information from scientific studies is maximized while the costs are minimized. With leadership including William Brady, PhD (ET) as Resource Director; Alan Hutson, PhD (ET), as Chair of RPCI's Department of Biostatistics and Bioinformatics; Gregory Wilding, PhD (GU), as departmental Vice Chair for Biostatistics and Resource Co-Director; and several newly appointed PhD biostatisticians, the Resource has continued to expand upon its technical, collaborative, and administrative expertise. Dr. Hutson (ET) is also Chair of Biostatistics at the State University of New York at Buffalo (UB); and the Biostatistics Shared Resource is a joint effort between the RPCI and UB departments. The Biostatistics Resource and the Bioinformatics Resource (Song Liu, PhD (GN), Vice-Chair for Bioinformatics and Resource Director) coordinate several research activities through regular planning meetings. The expertise within the Resource spans the full range of biostatistics (from preclinical studies to clinical trials, epidemiology, and diagnostic tests), molecular epidemiology, and statistical genetics and genomics. The Resource is fully ingrained in the scientific collaborative process with CCSG members throughout the Institute, and further usage is fostered by numerous mechanisms, including: referrals, the Scientific Review Committee's requirement that protocols have input from a biostatistician, mandates by funding agencies that proposals include proper statistical designs, formal seminars given by Resource staff, and presentations at CCSG Program meetings. First priority for use of the Biostatistics Shared Resource is given to peer-review-funded CCSG members; second to non-peer-review-funded CCSG members; third to non-members and academic collaborators; and lastly to external users. During the reporting period, the Biostatistics Shared Resource served 119 members, with 34% utilization by CCSG members with peer reviewed funding. The CCSG support provides 22% of the overall proposed budget.